Solder is an interconnect material used in the assembly of electronic device to system boards. Solder interconnects are able to provide electrical continuity and mechanical attachment between the electronic device and the system board. However, as electronic devices are becoming smaller in size and more complex, solder does not have the physical properties to enable it to be used at smaller package geometries.